


Please Don't Leave

by jisungsjheekies



Series: Stray Kids Drabbles [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fanfiction, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, stray kids bang chan, stray kids oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: AngstWord count: 959Warnings: Nightmares, suggestive of assault, panic attack, swearing
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Series: Stray Kids Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705558
Kudos: 43





	Please Don't Leave

_You couldn’t stop shaking as you ran down the street in fear. You knew they were still behind you. Your feet ached but you willed yourself to keep running. You had to get to safety quickly. As you reached the end of the street, you turned to look behind you and there they were, hot on your trail. You took off once more around the corner but stopped short when you collided with another man’s chest._

_You looked up, stunned, coming face-to-face with a large, gruff looking man. The two from earlier had caught up as they surrounded you from behind. They grabbed you by the arms, pulling you into an alley, out of sight from the public. “What’s a girl like you doing out here all by herself?” the large man asked, pushing you against the cold, brick wall. Your gaze fixed on the ground as you remained quiet._

_Suddenly you felt a sharp sting as your hands flew up to your cheek. “I asked you a question,” he sneered. Still, you said nothing as fear continued to coarse through your body. The two smaller men held your arms back against the wall, allowing for the large man in front of you to run his hands along your body. You forced your eyes shut, praying for this to be over as hot tears slipped over your cheeks. “She’s a quiet one,” one of the smaller men said. The large man just smirked as he reached his hand up to your throat. “Good. This will make it easier.” Tightening his grip on your throat, you gasped for air as the tears never stopped. With one last bit of hope, you screamed as loud as you could._

“CHAN!”

Jolting awake, you say upright in your bed as you shouted at the top of your lungs. You could still feel the man’s hands on your throat from the dream as you struggled to catch your breath. The room was dark and you were alone, which didn’t help your situation as you’d began to panic. The fear settled in as you gasped for air in between sobs. Your hands clutched tightly at the sheets on the bed as you squeezed your eyes shut. The faces of the men burned into the back of your eyelids as you remembered the way they hurt and touched you.

You reopened your eyes as a scream erupted from deep inside you. Your chest tightened. You couldn’t shake the feeling of their hands on you. You couldn’t breathe. You couldn’t stop crying.

All of a sudden, your bedroom door flung open, revealing a very worried Chan.

“I heard you scre–” His eyes fixed on your distraught figure as he raced to your side. He pulled you into his embrace, trying his best to ease your fears.

“Baby, you have to breathe. Listen to my heartbeat and take deep breaths. I’ve got you now, you’re safe. I’m not going anywhere.” Your body continued to shake as he rocked you from side to side, brushing his hand along your hair to comfort you. He continued rocking you and stroking your hair until he felt your body begin to relax. After your tears had ceased, he pulled you back to cup his hands on your cheeks.

“It’s okay, you’re safe. It was just a bad dream,” Chan reminded you, brushing his thumbs along your wet cheeks. You nodded along to his words but chose to remain quiet, too afraid that you’d have another panic attack.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Chan asked you. You shook your head in a panic, tears welling up in your eyes at the thought of reliving the horrible nightmare.

“Shhh, baby, it’s okay. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I was just offering in case you needed to,” Chan said soothingly. He released his hold on you as he stood from the bed but you quickly reached out for his hand to stop him.

“Baby, I’m just going to get you some water,” Chan told you, but you shook your head.

“Please don’t leave me,” you croaked. Your throat was sore from all the screaming and crying.

“You need to drink some water so you’ll feel better,” Chan tried to reason with you but you refused, too scared to be alone. And with that, he sighed before climbing back into bed with you.

“Fine, but I’m going to get you some water later,” he said as you nodded your head in agreement. Chan pulled you to his chest as he draped the blankets over both of you. Your head rested on his chest as you focused all your attention on his heartbeat. The sound calmed you instantly as you felt his arms wrapping around your waist. Chan leaned his head against the top of yours and you felt him sigh underneath you.

Feeling safe in his embrace, you allowed yourself to relax as your eyes drifted close and your breathing became steady. Chan smiled as the gentle sound of your snores met his ears. He’d been worried sick after hearing your screams all the way from the living room where he’d been working on his laptop. Coming face to face with your tear-stricken face, he had felt his heart break. But now, as you slept peacefully on top of him, he felt his worries drift away at knowing he’d calmed you after the horrifying nightmare. Even if he did have more work to do, there was no way he was leaving you now, too afraid that if he did, you’d wake up once again in a panic. So instead, he sunk further into the bed as he allowed sleep to overtake him, his arms secured safely around you.


End file.
